The present utility model belongs to domestic appliances, especially to devices for fixing the magnetic coil of drive unit in tape recorders, video players or cameras.
At present, there are various kinds of tape recorders in the market, but their devices for fixing the magnetic coil of drive unit in the tape recorders, video players or cameras mostly have four holes on the chassis (50), on which a bracket (5) is mounted by four screws 7. Then the magnetic coil (3) is fixed on the bracket (5) by a planger positioning pin (8). In such a case, the aim is achieved that the magnetic coil (3) is fixed on the chassis (50), see FIG. 3 and FIG. 4. In this device, many components are needed to fix the magnetic coil on the chassis (50), that results in a high production cost; and makes the assembly of the magnetic coil more tedious and complicated because of the numerous parts, that results in a reduction of the productivity. In addition, the planger positioning pin (8) currently used in the device for fixing the magnetic coil of drive unit in tape recorders, video players or cameras is a nonmagnetic body, which can not increase the magnetism when the coil is electrified. Therefore, the coil needs more copper wires to increase the magnetic flux and achieve the goal of producing a strong magnetic field, so as to have enough force to move the planger. In such a case, the coil be wounded more windings, and the production cost is increased.
The aim of the present utility model is to provide a new device for fixing the magnetic coil of drive unit to overcome the disadvantages of complicate assembly and high production cost of the current device for fixing the magnetic coil of drive unit in tape recorders, video players or cameras. This utility model is simple in structure, easy to be assembled and the cost of the production is low.
The aim of the present utility model is fulfilled through the followings:
The present utility model comprises a chassis, two coil bobbin brackets, and a magnetic coil, wherein, each coil bobbin bracket (2) having at least one bobbin bracket hook (2-1) on each of them are mounted on the chassis (50), the chassis has two locking slots. A magnetic coil (3) is mounted between the two coil bobbin brackets (2). A planger (1) is mounted adjacent to one end of the magnetic coil (3), and close to the other end, a magnet (6) is mounted.
Moreover a coil positioning pin (4) is mounted on that coil bobbin bracket (2), close to which the magnet (6) is mounted on the magnet bracket (5). The said bobbins are fixed by hooking their corresponding slots and the bracket hooks (2-1).
The present utility model has the following advantages:
It is simple in structure and easier to be assembled. Therefor, it has higher productivity and low production cost. In addition, the pushing force for the planger is increased without the increase of the windings of the coil.
Below is a further description of the technical scheme of this utility model in connection with the appended figures and the embodiment.